dirty_sanchezfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Pritchard
Pritchard is a Welsh professional skateboarder, daredevil and one quarter of the Dirty Sanchez crew. He is often sited as the most extreme one and the unintelligent one of the group. The type of stunts he does involves hitting himself or doing rather stupid and/or dangerous things. Early life Pritchard was, just like the others, described as a good child by relatives. Pritchard from a young age struggle with learning and was often in the lower sets at school. He was a wild child in the fact he liked to strip down and show everyone what he's got. He worked for Globe Shoes for six years and later designed his own signature shoe. Around fifteen years old Pritchard became interested in Skateboarding, something he is still fond of. Around twenty-one Pritchard discovered the pub and smoking. It was around this age that Pritchard met Dainton which also meant the meeting and greeting of Dan Joyce and Pancho. Dirty Sanchez Pritchard is known as the founder of Dirty Sanchez, along with Lee Dainton, with whom he filmed the skating bootleg tape "Pritchard vs Dainton", where the two were in competition against each other at skating, as well as hitting and playing pranks on each other, the basis of the Dirty Sanchez programme. He, along with Dainton will usually start the Pancho's wake up pranks whenever the short, fat and drunk fool had fallen asleep near them, and usually get on his bad side once he wakes up. Throughout the series it is shown that Pritchard has an extreme case of arachnophobia, which the rest of the team usually take advantage of by playing pranks on him involving spiders. In the first three series of Dirty Sanchez Pritchard was seen with longer hair than the other boys, and by Series 3 it had gotten very long. However this all changed when Dainton shaved his head, this forced Pritchard to shave the rest of his head bald, and since then he's had much shorter hair, being the same length as it was in the first series. Relationships with the other Sanchez Dainton Dainton and Pritchard are best friends but have this huge vendetta against each other. In series one and two they were neutral to each other and rarely did they seriously harm one another however as Series three came things got ugly. Nonstop anarchy during the third series. Pritchard attacks Dainton, then Dainton fights back twice as hard. The end results were Passport sabotage , Pepper spray attacks and Shaven heads. Despite all of this Pritchard admits he would get bored without Dainton or the other two for that matter. Pritchard has admitted that Dainton is the only person he knows that really makes him angry, though he does clarify it's not because of how he is but because of what he does to him that makes him angry. Pancho Like everyone else Pritchard uses Pancho's size and clumsiness as a way to amuse himself. Usually him and Dainton team up to prank Pancho and humiliate him. However they do get along well enough, and when both are drunk they reveal a very good friendship with each other that they don't normally show sober, even coming up with their own version of the song You are my Sunshine, in this case being "You are my Pancho". Dan Joyce Pritchard has similar thoughts to Dainton when it comes to Joyce. Like Dainton he has said that Dan doesn't take a joke easily. Overall Pritchard has no particular opinion on Joyce except that he is a good friend, and Dan demonstrated this when he chose to shave most of, and then all of his hair in support for Pritchard after Dainton pulled a particularly nasty prank on him by shaving the top of his head off. Despite being just as disgusted as the other two whenever Dan does any of his gross out stunts Pritchard does team up with Dan to perform said stunts, like the beer enema or a fun little game Dan invented called Bum Drums. After Dirty Sanchez Youngpritchard.png|A young Pritchard in 1994 Pritchngirlfriend.png|Pritchard and girlfriend Lisa in the first series Matthew-pritchard-449852271.jpg|Pritchard after being stabbed Matthew-Pritchard2015incident.jpg|Pritchard during the private jet incident, May 2015 Pancho and pritchard painmen.jpg|Pritchard and Pancho as the Painmen in Balls of Steel Animal logo dan.jpg|Pritchard's animal logo Pritchard breaks himself.png|Pritchard breaks his coccyx in 2016 With Pancho he was on the program "Balls of Steel" On 7 September 2009, Pritchard was attacked with a knife in a supermarket in Toftwood, Norfolk, suffering serious stab wounds to his neck and chest. Luckily Pritchard survived and the culprit was arrested. During May 2015 Pritchard was caught drunk and causing disruptions, he even urinated on Dolph Lundgren on a private jet. He has since apologized. He has also competed in charity events and fundraisers. Most of Pritchard's personal life is private however he did confirm that he is an Uncle to his brother's daughter. Also he is no longer in a relationship with Lisa and instead he is in a relationship with Ciara Dunney. Pritchard and Dainton are the only Sanchez members still doing live shows however both become preoccupied most of the time. In November 2015, Pritchard announced he was a vegan after watching a completely unbiased documentary called "Cowpiracy". In January 2016, Pritchard fell off of his bike after being knocked by someone and broke his coccyx where he was unable to do sports for a while. Recently, Pritchard had proposed to his current girlfriend, though it's unknown if they are married as of yet. In late 2017 both Dainton and Pritchard started the 15th Anniversary of Dirty Sanchez with new live tours and a trip back to MTV studios. External Links *https://twitter.com/pritchardswyd?ref_src=twsrc%5Egoogle%7Ctwcamp%5Eserp%7Ctwgr%5Eauthor *https://instagram.com/pritchardswyd/ *https://www.instagram.com/pritchards100kchallenge/ Category:People Category:Stuntman Category:Sanchez crew Category:Main Sanchez Category:Dirty Sanchez Category:People from Wales Category:People who have appeared naked Category:People from Europe